18/7
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 7-إِنَّا جَعَلْنَا مَا عَلَى الْأَرْضِ زِينَةً لَّهَا لِنَبْلُوَهُمْ أَيُّهُمْ أَحْسَنُ عَمَلًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 7-İnnâ cealnâ mâ alel ardı zîneten lehâ li nebluvehum eyyuhum ahsenu amelâ(amelen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. innâ : muhakkak biz * 2. cealnâ : kıldık * 3. mâ : şeyleri * 4. alel ardı (alâ el ardı) : yeryüzünde * 5. zîneten : süs, ziynet * 6. lehâ : ona * 7. li nebluve-hum : onları imtihan etmemiz için * 8. eyyu-hum : onların hangisi * 9. ahsenu : daha güzel, en güzel * 10. amelen : amel Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 7-Biz, gerçekten de insanların hangisi daha iyi ve güzel iş işleyecek, bunu sınamak için yeryüzünde ne varsa, yere biz ziynet olarak halkettik onu. Ali Bulaç Meali * 7-Şüphesiz biz, yeryüzü üzerindeki şeyleri ona bir süs kıldık; onların hangisinin daha güzel davranışta bulunduğunu deneyelim diye. Ahmet Varol Meali * 7-Biz, onların (insanların) hangilerinin daha iyi amel edeceklerini deneyelim diye yeryüzünde olanları onun için bir süs kıldık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 7-İnsanların hangisinin daha iyi iş işlediğini ortaya koyalım diye, yeryüzünde olan şeyleri, yeryüzünün süsü yaptık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 7-İnsanların hangisinin daha güzel amel yaptığını deneyelim diye şüphesiz biz yeryüzündeki şeyleri ona bir zinet yaptık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 7-Biz, insanların hangisinin daha güzel amel edeceğini deneyelim diye yeryüzündeki her şeyi dünyanın kendine mahsus bir zinet yaptık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 7-Biz, kimlerin erdemli davranacağını sınamak için, üzerindeki maddelerle yeryüzünü süsledik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 7-Biz yeryüzünde olan şeyleri ona bir süs yaptık ki insanları imtihan edelim: Hangisi daha güzel bir amel yapacak? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 7-Biz Yer yüzündeki şeyleri ona bir ziynet yaptık ki insanları imtihan edelim: hangisi daha güzel bir amel yapacak? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 7-Biz yeryüzünde olanları onun için bir ziynet kıldık ki, hangisi amelce daha güzeldir diye insanları imtihan edelim. Muhammed Esed * 7-Gerçek şu ki, yeryüzünde güzel olan ne varsa Biz hepsini, hangisinin daha iyi davrandığını ortaya koymak üzere, insanları sınamak için bir araç kıldık; Suat Yıldırım * 7-Biz, yeryüzünde bulunan her şeyi bir dünya zineti kıldık. Böylece insanlardan kimin daha iyi iş gerçekleştireceğini ortaya koymak istedik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 7-Biz yeryüzündeki şeyleri, kendisine süs olsun diye yarattık ki onların, hangisinin daha güzel iş yaptığını deneyelim. Şaban Piriş Meali * 7-İnsanların hangisi daha güzel hareket edecek diye denemek için yeryüzünde bulunanları, oranın süsü yaptık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 7-Biz yeryüzünü üzerindekilerle süsledik ki, hangisi daha güzel işler yapacak diye insanları sınayalım. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 7-Biz, yeryüzündeki şeyleri ona bir süs yaptık ki, insanları, içlerinden hangisi amel yönünden daha güzeldir diye imtihan edelim. Yusuf Ali (English) * 7- That which is on earth we have made but as a glittering show for the earth,(2332) in order that We may test them - as to which of them are best in conduct. M. Pickthall (English) * 7- Lo! We have placed all that is in the earth as an ornament thereof that We may try them: which of them is best in conduct. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 7- Çünkü biz yeryüzündeki şeyleri ona, yani yeryüzüne bir süs kıldık. Mümin ve mümin olmayan insanların hangisi Allah'a daha itaatkar ve daha güzel amel işliyor diye imtihan edelim. Yani tecrübe eder gibi gerçekten meydana çıkaralım da ona göre güzel iş yapanlara, iyilik yapanlara güzel mükafat; kötülere de şiddetli azab verelim. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *Rahman Rahim olan Allah’ın adıyla 1- Hamd, Kitabı kulu üzerine indiren ve onda hiç bir çarpıklık kılmayan Allah'a aittir.(1) 2- Dosdoğru (bir Kitaptır) ki, kendi katından şiddetli bir azabla uyarıp-korkutmak ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere müjde vermek için (onu indirdi) ; şüphesiz onlara güzel bir ecir vardır. 3- Onlar orda ebedi olarak kalıcıdırlar. 4- (Bu Kur'an) "Allah çocuk edindi" diyenleri uyarıp korkutmaktadır.(2) 5- Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiç bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne (kadar da) büyük. Onlar yalandan başkasını söylemiyorlar.(3) 6- Şimdi onlar bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmayacak olurlarsa sen, onların peşi sıra esef ederek kendini kahredeceksin (öyle mi) ?(4) 7- Şüphesiz biz, yeryüzü üzerindeki şeyleri ona bir süs kıldık; onların hangisinin daha güzel davranışta bulunduğunu deneyelim diye. AÇIKLAMA 1. Yani, "Onda ne bir kimsenin anlayamayacağı kadar karışık ve karmaşık şeyler vardır, ne de hakkı seven bir kimseyi kararsız bırakarak doğru yoldan saptıran bir nokta vardır. 2. Böyle diyen kimseleri, Hıristiyanları, Yahudileri ve Allah'a çocuk isnad eden Arap müşriklerini kapsar. 3. "Büyük Söz": "Şu Allah'ın oğludur veya şunu Allah, oğul edinmiştir." Bu söz büyük bir söz olarak nitelenmiştir, çünkü Allah'ın bir oğlu olduğu veya birisini oğul edindiği bir bilgiye dayanmamaktadır. Onlar sadece bir şahsa karşı duydukları bir sevgide aşırı gitmişler ve böyle bir bağ icad etmişlerdir. Onlar alemlerin rabbi olan Allah'a iftira ettiklerinin, O'na karşı büyük bir yalan uydurduklarının farkında da değildirler. 4. Burada, bu surenin nazil olduğu sırada Peygamber'in (s.a) üzüntüsünün gerçek sebebine değinilmektedir. Bu Peygamber'in (s.a) , kendisinin ve arkadaşlarının gördüğü işkenceye değil, kavminin sapıklık ve ahlâkî bozukluğuna üzüldüğünü göstermektedir. Onu en çok üzen konu ne kadar yola getirmeye çalışırsa çalışsın,kavminin sapıklıkta inat etmesiydi. O çok üzülüyordu, çünkü kavminin sapıklığının en sonunda helâk olmalarına ve Allah'ın azabının üzerlerine hak olmasına neden olacağından korkuyordu. Bu nedenle gece gündüz onları kurtarmaya çalışıyordu, fakat onlar sanki Allah'ın azabının gelmesini istercesine inat ediyorlardı. Peygamber (s.a) bu durumu konuyla ilgili hadisinde şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Benim ve sizin benzeriniz, ateş yakan ve ateşine pervane ve çekirgeler düşmeye başlayınca onları ateşten kurtarmaya çalışan kimse gibidir. Ben sizi ateşe düşmekten korumak için eteklerinizden tutuyorum. Oysa siz benim elimden kurtulmaya çalışıyorsunuz." (Buhari-Müslim) mukayese için bkz. Şuara: 3 Gerçi "... Üzüntü duyarak adeta kendini tüketeceksin." denmektedir, ama bu sözde Peygamber'i (s.a) teselli eden bir ifade de vardır.: "Sen onları inanmaya zorlamakla görevli olmadığına göre neden kendini tüketiyorsun? Senin tek görevin müjdelemek ve korkutmaktır, insanları mümin yapmak değil. Bu nedenle müminleri müjdelemeye ve kafirleri kötü sonla uyarmaya devam etmelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *7. Gerçek şu ki, yeryüzünde güzel olan ne varsa Biz hepsini, hangisinin daha iyi davrandığını ortaya koymak üzere, insanları sınamak için bir araç kıldık; (5) 5 - Lafzen, "Yeryüzünde bulunan her şeyi ona bezek/süs kıldık ki onları bütün insanları sınavdan geçirelim". Bunun anlamı şudur: Allah insanlara, dünyanın kendilerine sunduğu maddî yarar ve zenginliklere karşı benimsedikleri -güzel ya da çirkin- kişiden kişiye değişen tutumları içinde her birinin kendi seciyesini ortaya koyması için fırsat tanımıştır. Son tahlilde bu pasaj, insanların Allah'ın manevî/ruhanî mesajını kabule yanaşmamalarının altında yatan gerçek saikin (bkz. önceki ayet), hemen hemen her zaman, onların dünya metaına aşırı ve körcesine bağlılık duymaları ve bunun yanında bir de onlara kendi başarıları olarak görünen şeylerde kendilerini boş ve anlamsız bir gurura kaptırmaları olageldiğini işaret etmektedir (karş. 16:22 ve ilgili 15. not). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *7. Biz yeryüzünde olanları onun için bir ziynet kıldık ki, hangisi amelce daha güzeldir diye insanları imtihan edelim. 7. Evet.. (Biz yeryüzünde olanları) "mevalidi selâse" denilen mâdenleri, bitkileri, bütün hayat sahiplerini (onun için) o yer sahası için (bir ziynet kıldık ki: Hangisi amelce daha güzeldir diye insanları imtihan edelim) haklarında bir imtihan muamelesi vücude gelmiş olsun, kendi kabiliyetleri kendilerine gösterilmiş bulunsun. Evet.. Yeryüzünü süsleyen şeyler, Öyle birer ziynet, birer güzellik eseridir ki, onlar güzelce düşünülürse onların Allah'ın varlığına şahid oldukları pek güzel anlaşılır. Artık bunları görenler, bunlardan istifade edip duranlar, bunları yaratmış olan Yüce Yaratıcıyı tasdik etmeli değil midirler?. Halbuki, onlardan biliceleri bu süslere bu muhteşem varlıklara birer nazarı gafletle bakarlar, bunların yaraddışındaki hikmeti düşünmezler, sapıklık içinde kalır giderler. Binaenaleyh Ey Yüce Resul.. Kur'an'ı Kerim gibi kâinatı süsleyen ilâhî kitabı ve senin gibi pek ziyade hayırsever Yüce bir Peygamberi takdir ve tasdik edemiyenlerin hallerinden dolayı o kadar üzüntüye tutulma. Öyle inkarcılar bu dünyada eksik değildirler.